


Pirate Flag (Or The Strangest Question I Have Ever Heard.)

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie Bishop has a strange question about Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Flag (Or The Strangest Question I Have Ever Heard.)

**Author's Note:**

> I own NOTHING! This is based off a Texts from the avengers pic I saw. Bishop Rocks!

The first thing that Timothy McGee noticed when he entered the bullpen was that Ellie Bishop was really lost in thought. He said her name a couple of times, but she continued to stare off into space.  
  
He turned to Tony DiNozzo, pointed at her and gave him a really confused look and asked, "What is up with her?" Tony shrugged and answered, "Your guess is as good as mine. She's been like that since I got here." "How long ago was that?" Tim asked. "About twenty minutes ago." Tony answered.  
  
Tim walked up to her desk and tapped it causing her to snap back to reality. "Oh! Hi, McGee." She exclaimed, smiling. "Hey Bishop," He replied. "Welcome back to reality!" Tony exclaimed. "So," McGee asked, "Care to tell us what you've been thinking about for the past twenty minutes?" "Oh, um," She started, "It's a really weird question that's been running through my head since I got up this morning." "Maybe we can answer it for you," Tim offered. She shook her head and slightly blushed, "I don't think you can, it's about Gibbs." "Then I'm positive we can answer it," Tony said, "Try us!"  
  
She thought for a moment, then asked, "Do you think he has a pirate flag?"  
  
Tim burst out laughing and Tony fell out of his chair, shocked, that was definitely one of the weirder questions they've heard asked about their boss.  
  
Once Tony could speak he cried out, "A WHAT?!" "A pirate flag." Tim had a really amused and knda startled look on his face as he said, "I don't know. I've never really thought about it. What made you think about it?" "I'm not quite sure actually," she answered, "I was just thinking about you guys this morning, and it occured to me that Gibbs was the type of guy who would have a pirate flag." "I don't think he does," Tony said in disbelief.  
  
A disbelief that only grew larger when Gibbs turned the corner and said, "Of course I have a pirate flag, DiNozzo! Now grab your gear we have a marine shot in a Wal-Mart parking lot!" "Boy, did he pick a bad time to get his groceries," McGee replied a they grabbed their gear, and started to head out. "It's starting to get to the point where nowhere is safe anymore," Ellie said, shaking her head.   
  
Tony just shook his head in disbelief, 'We just found out our boss has a PIRATE FLAG!' He thought, 'Am I the only one alarmed by this?!' He would have to ask Abby, Ducky, and Palmer later.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not claiming to know wether Gibbs actually has a pirate flag or not. And I would appreciate a review. :)


End file.
